Fênix Amor Imortal
by Tatiana Oliveira
Summary: A amada de Edward Masen renasce como Isabella Swan e ele fará de tudo para tê-la ao seu lado.


**One shot oculta /** **Fênix - Amor Imortal**

* * *

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta.**

**Eu tive o prazer de tirar a Leili Pattz e espero, de coração, você curta a one.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Europa, meados de 1837**

Edward Masen sentia-se desconfortável e deslocado no meio daquele luxuoso salão de festas. Os diversos odores o irritava, sua garganta ardia e sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir com a cacofonia de pensamentos que o assolava. Gostaria de estar lá fora, protegido pela escuridão da noite, pronto para atacar a vitima que viesse a escolher. No entanto encontrava-se recostado a uma pilastra, vestindo um elegante smoking preto e tendo o rosto parcialmente escondido por uma mascara igualmente negra.

Seus olhos negros percorriam o salão enquanto pensava em tudo que seu criador, Carlisle Cullen, vinha lhe dizendo desde que o transformara, há meia centena de anos: Era importante misturar-se, não chamar atenção para sua condição, nunca revelar o segredo. Em suma, Edward deveria continuar a viver como se ainda fosse apenas um jovem humano sonhando com o futuro. Mas era difícil seguir os planos de Carlisle quando sua mente ficava nublada pela necessidade de sangue ou quando se irritava ao lembrar que jamais escolhera àquela vida, preferiria que seu criador o tivesse permitido morrer e seguir os pais... e _ela _para onde tivessem ido, em vez de transformá-lo no que era hoje: um ser imortal graças à vida de outras pessoas.

Estranhamente, Carlisle e seus _filhos_, o restante de seu clã Cullen, conseguiam interpretar tão bem que ninguém jamais imaginaria que a família Cullen fosse apenas uma fachada. Com Edward era diferente, tinha se tornado um caçador, um ser superior a todos aqueles que o rodeavam e apesar de não ter escolhido sua nova condição, passou a apreciar o olhar temeroso, os sorrisos forçados que sempre lhe eram dirigidos quando adentrava algum lugar... Alguns mais espertos fugiam de sua presença como o diabo fugiria da cruz. Era o instinto de sobrevivência falando mais alto, de alguma forma reconheciam a fera que existia dentro dele e como boas presas medrosas que eram corriam para o mais longe possível. Ele os permitia fugir o quanto quisessem, até que se cansasse e, então, nenhum lugar era longe o suficiente para encontrá-los. Edward divertia-se com o bater acelerado do coração, o temor refletido nos olhos e quase podia sentir o gosto do desespero quando o sangue morno descia por sua garganta. Era um monstro e depois que aceitou o fato, nunca esteve disposto a tentar se conter e se tornar tão humanizado quanto seus _irmãos._

Mas algo havia mudado dentro de si e nada tinha a ver com os discursos repetitivos de Carlisle. Não era por ele que estava presente no enfadonho baile de máscara, embora o permitisse acreditar nisso. Tinha sido a voz doce, o olhar inocente, o pulsar cantado do batimento cardíaco da jovem Isabella, uma belíssima donzela de penetrantes olhos esmeraldinos. Edward a queria como nunca desejou nada em toda a sua existência. Não apenas seu sangue para alimentá-lo, a queria ao seu lado, assim como Carlisle tinha Esme, a jovem mulher transformada após ele.

Depois que seus olhos pousaram em Bella pela primeira vez, pôde sentir seu coração voltar a pulsar, ou pensava que sim e tinha decidido que a teria, custasse o que custar. A jovem o temia, como todos os seres humanos com o mínimo de inteligência, mas também sentia-se encantada, completamente enamorada pelo homem alto, de cabelos de um tom singular de bronze, e sua aura de mistério. E seu pobre coração sofria por saber que jamais poderia render-se a ele como, de fato, gostaria.

Seu pai a havia prometido, ainda criança, ao filho de um grande amigo, não só pela amizade é claro. O casamento faria muito bem, financeiramente, a família dela. Isabella usou de muitas escusas para adiar o casamento tanto tempo quanto possível, mas tanto seu pai quanto o futuro sogro não estavam mais dispostos a esperar e o casamento deveria aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Edward estava disposto a impedir. A levaria para longe e antes do raiar de um novo dia a transformaria e, então, ninguém seria capaz de afastá-la dele. Pretendia morde-lhe o pescoço alvo, exatamente, sobre as encantadoras sardas que o lembravam de uma constelação, após tê-la despido e a feito sua. Seu plano era simples: precisava apenas retirá-la do baile. E ele sabia que ela jamais se negaria a ir com ele, mesmo que sua mão suasse fria e o medo a golpeasse. Era apaixonada por ele e no momento em que ele sussurrasse em seu ouvido que a salvaria de um casamento indesejado e lhe presentearia com uma vida ao seu lado, ela o seguiria para onde fosse necessário.

Todos os odores e pensamentos desapareceram no momento em que Edward avistou sua jovem amada adentrar o salão, de braços dados com o pai. Estava lindíssima como sempre e embora o angelical rosto estivesse escondido por uma mascara em tom de rosa, ele sempre a reconheceria. Mesmo sob a máscara, não passava despercebido, aos seus olhos, a pureza e doçura que o encantou em sua prometida de outros tempos, mesmo sendo outro corpo, reconhecia em Bella o brilho da alma de sua amada. Seu odor era inconfundível e ele desejou poder se aproximar e enterrar seu rosto na espessa cabeleira castanha dela e embriagar-se no inebriante cheiro de morangos que ela possuía.

Os ombros parcialmente a mostra se tingiram de vermelho quando os olhos dela pousaram sobre ele. Edward ensaiou um movimento rápido de cabeça, imperceptível a todas as outras pessoas, quando ela passou bem ao seu lado. Isabella abaixou a cabeça e continuou a seguir o pai.

_Só mais um pouco_... Ele pensou a vendo se afastar e se obrigou a circular pelo baile. Era importante ser visto.

...

- Sei o que vai fazer... – Alice, sua _irmã, _pensou quando ele parou ao lado de Carlisle e seu clã.

- Obviamente... – Edward sussurrou não querendo chamar a atenção dos demais vampiros, embora os considerasse bons amigos não confiaria seu plano a nenhum deles. Gostaria de escondê-lo de Alice também, mas a morena era capaz de _ver_ o que estava por vir e Edward não poderia negar a visão, a não ser que tomasse uma decisão diferente. – Dança comigo? – Se obrigou a dizer um pouco mais alto.

Carlisle e Esme sorriam para ele, mas Edward os ignorou. O criador poderia não ser capaz de ler sua mente, mas saberia que estava a ponto de fazer algo se encontrasse seu olhar.

- O que quer Alice? – Edward foi direto ao ponto enquanto se dirigia ao meio do salão para fingir uma valsa.

- Pode ler minha mente... – Alice retrucou. – Sabe o que quero.

- Vai me ajudar... – Edward disse calmamente. – Apenas me pergunto por quê.

- Quero vê-lo bem e feliz.

- Por quê?

_Somos uma família_. – Ela pensou e Edward não pode conter uma risada.

- Sabe bem que tipo de família somos...

- Sabe bem que tipo de família poderíamos ser para você se nos permitisse.

Edward ignorou o comentário e iniciou a dança.

- Não farei mais parte da família antes que a alvorada chegue...

- Vamos com você. – Alice teve o cuidado de sussurrar de forma que ninguém, além do vampiro a sua frente, pudesse ouvir. – Precisará de ajuda quando a transformar.

- Contou a todos eles? – A mão de Edward se apertou com força contra a cintura de Alice, mas ela manteve-se tão tranquila como sempre.

- Não... Mas _vi _que não se negarão a ajudar. Gostamos de você Edward e gostaremos dela ainda mais por fazê-lo feliz.

- Não necessito de ajuda. Sei o que fazer.

_Sempre tão arrogante! _– Foi o que Alice pensou, mas não o que disse.

- Sim... A levará pela cozinha, onde uma das copeiras o verá, no momento em que você não puder se conter e arrancar a mascara dela para poder beijar-lhe os lábios... Antes que alcancem o jardim, serão abordados pelo pai de Isabella, junto ao prometido dela e a guarnição da cidade. Não terá outra opção a não ser devolvê-la. O casamento ocorrerá assim que o sol raiar. – Enquanto Alice falava, Edward poder ver toda a cena, com riqueza de detalhes, na mente da vampira. – Ela não se entregará a ele, em sua noite de núpcias, é claro. Ela o ama e preferirá um vidro de veneno no jantar a não poder ser sua.

A visão do corpo sem vida de Isabella o aterrorizou e fez com que uma onda de ódio o atingisse.

- Ela será minha! De ninguém mais.

- Dance com ela... – Alice sugeriu. – Diga para ir ao jardim, acompanhada de sua criada. Eu a encontrarei lá e a levarei embora. Então, ela será sua.

- Como vai despistar a criada?

- Ainda não me alimentei hoje... – Alice sorriu docemente para Edward.

- Vai assustá-la. Bella não sabe o que somos.

- Em algum momento precisará descobrir. Não se preocupe! Não estará tão assustada ao ponto de não me seguir. Nos encontraremos em casa.

A Edward não restou nenhuma outra opção a não ser aceitar a ajuda oferecida.

Voltou a procurar pela jovem amada e quando a encontrou se curvou galantemente a sua frente.

- Concede-me o prazer de uma dança, senhorita?

Ela olhou para o lado oposto do salão onde o pai se encontrava engajado em uma conversa e estimulada pelo risinho da criada lhe estendeu a mão.

- Meu pai não aprovará... – Disse baixinho enquanto colocava uma das mãos no ombro de Edward e a outra se prendia firmemente a dele. – Me disse para não sair do alcance de seu olhar.

- Lembra-se do que lhe disse quando nos vimos pela ultima vez? – Foi o que Edward lhe disse quando aproximou o corpo feminino do seu. – Lhe fiz uma promessa com a imagem de Jesus cristo como testemunha. – Blasfemou e se divertiu ao ver o rubor que tomava conta da face amada.

- Sim... – Edward ouviu o compasso do batimento cardíaco dela e fechou os olhos apreciando o som. – Me levará embora antes que possa me casar.

- Farei isso... – Ele concordou. – Hoje à noite.

- Hoje? – O tom temeroso na voz feminina não passou despercebido ao vampiro. – Como?

- Deseja ir, Bella? – Ele inquiriu seriamente, mas com um movimento leve deslizou a mão pela cintura da moça em uma caricia. – Ou deseja casar-se com seu prometido?

- Não! Quero casar-me com...

- Comigo?! – Edward sorriu para a jovem com quem dançava.

- Sim. – Ela concordou e desviou o olhar envergonhada.

Edward aproveitou-se de um movimento da dança e colou seus corpos ainda mais.

- Será minha, Bella. – Segregou-lhe ao ouvido.

_Não há nada que deseje mais..._ – Estranhamente, Edward não era capaz de ter acesso aos pensamentos de Isabella, mas naquele momento, enquanto dançavam alheios aos olhares que os seguiam, ele pode ver em seu olhar o que ela tinha em mente.

Ela ofegou e se agarrou a ele.

- Me diga como... – Pediu com a voz trêmula.

Edward passou a contar-lhe o plano e lhe prometeu que tudo daria certo.

Bella estava com medo, e não era sem motivo. Do outro lado do salão seu prometido, Jacob Black, a fitava intensamente. Com as mãos trêmulas, se agarrou a Edward quando a musica chegou ao fim.

- Não podemos ir agora? – Perguntou-lhe baixinho, quando Edward emendou uma nova dança. – Estou com medo.

Edward olhou ao redor procurando pelo pai da jovem e o encontrou no mesmo local, completamente alheio ao que se passava.

Por um momento pensou em tudo o que Alice lhe havia dito e sentiu ele próprio o sabor do medo, mas ao olhar para amada que o acompanhava tão graciosamente o rodopiar pelo salão, avistando seus olhos úmidos, ponderou se existiria alguma outra possibilidade.

Em meio à dança falsamente inocente, Edward conduziu Isabella até um local com pouca iluminação.

Alice havia dito que uma copeira os veria quando passasse pela cozinha, então tudo o que tinha que fazer era encontrar outra saída. Daria certo.

Foi com essa certeza, que ele agarrou a mão de Bella e a puxou em direção a um largo corredor, completamente alheio a _irmã_ que tentava alcançá-lo.

Entraram em uma ampla sala, que revelou-se ser um escritório e Edward se ocupou em abrir as pesadas venezianas enquanto garantia a sua donzela que tudo daria certo e antes da alvorada eles estariam longe de qualquer um que pretendesse afastá-los.

O vampiro ajudou a jovem a passar pela janela e no segundo seguinte estava ao seu lado no amplo jardim, depositou um beijo casto sobre os lábios trêmulos, antes de obrigá-la a segui-lo.

O céu estava repleto de estrelas e os olhos de Isabella se prenderam nelas enquanto se afastava da festa. Não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas apesar do coração acelerado e o evidente temor, não se importava. Qualquer lugar estaria bom, desde que não fosse obrigada a se casar com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward.

Contornaram a luxuosa mansão e usaram algumas árvores para se ocultar até que, finalmente alcançaram a rua.

Edward se permitiu um suspiro de alivio e diminuiu o passo, mas manteve a mão firmemente presa a da jovem enquanto caminhavam para longe.

Os pensamentos e sussurros foram o que alertaram o vampiro, mas não a tempo suficiente para que os evitassem. Ao contornarem uma esquina, os dois jovens se depararam com o Billy e Jacob Black. Estavam armados, é claro. Nada que preocupasse Edward, mas não poderia deixar de pensar que Isabella não poderia se mover tão rápido quanto ele ou ouvir o pensamento que a alertasse para algum golpe. Teria que protegê-la, como não foi capaz de fazer com Marie. A trágica história não poderia voltar a acontecer. Colocou-se na frente da jovem.

Ofensas foram proferidas, mas Edward apenas as ouviu vagamente. Mantinha-se atento as ações dos homens que os cercava e não as suas palavras. Se posicionou de forma que seu corpo ficasse a frente do de Isabella, mas estava cercado e mesmo sendo um vampiro, não era capaz de proteger a frente a as costas da jovem que se agarrava a ele com o máximo de força que possuía.

Felizmente, Edward sabia, pelos pensamentos que era capaz de _ouvir_ que nenhum dos homens presentes pretendiam fazer algum mal a jovem prometida. Ela deveria ser mantida a salvo para que o casamento ocorresse. Edward era a quem tinham permissão para eliminar.

Um pequeno sorriso arrogante se formou na bonita face do vampiro. Avançaria em direção a Jacob e faria o que tinha vontade desde que soube da existência dele: arrancaria sua cabeça com as próprias mãos. Sentia muito que Isabella tivesse que presenciar tal cena, mas nas atuais circunstancias não teria como proteger a ambos e ainda poupá-la de visões aterrorizantes. Só podia esperar que ela fosse, apesar do exterior frágil, forte o suficiente para não desesperar e se colocar em perigo.

- Não se mexa... – Ele sussurrou para ela e antes que qualquer um dos presentes pudessem perceber o que aconteceria, Edward já tinha suas mãos firmemente presas ao pescoço do Jovem Black.

- Edward! – Bella o chamou, com um misto de apreensão e terror na voz.

O vampiro tentou acalmá-la com o olhar e a viu correr em sua direção. A pequena pausa foi o suficiente para que Billy tivesse a oportunidade de lhe apontar a arma para cabeça.

Edward poderia ser mover rapidamente, antes que o gatilho fosse disparado, portanto não estava preocupado, mas Isabella não sabia desse pequeno detalhe e seu coração apaixonado batia enlouquecidamente ao ver o homem que amava, aparentemente cercado e prestes a ser baleado.

- Não faça isso, Billy. Por favor! – Ela suplicou. – Jacob, não!

- Bella, fique onde está. – Edward tentou mantê-la afastada. Sua voz soou tão suplicante quanto à dela quando a viu se aproximar ainda mais.

- Eu... Eu me caso. Me caso com você. Agora se quiser... Mas, deixo-o em paz. Por favor!

- Se casaria de qualquer forma... – Jacob respondeu com indiferença. – Mas não desejo ter uma mulher fujona e _usada_ em minha ca... – As palavras se dissolveram no ar quando as mãos de Edward se apertaram ainda mais ao pescoço de seu rival o fazendo arfar em busca de ar.

O vampiro teria, finalmente, o torcido e roubado a vida inútil de Jacob, mas um grito feminino o fez parar.

- Largue-o. – Billy Black disse calmamente enquanto mantinha a jovem Isabella presa em um de seus braços. Nada em sua expressão entregava o medo que sentia ao ver a vida do filho se esvaindo diante dos seus olhos.

Não sabia como, mas tinha a certeza que o homem parado a sua frente não era como os outros e alguma coisa no olhar negro que recebia de volta o fazia querer correr, mas não o faria até que tivesse o filho em segurança ao seu lado. Que Isabella fugisse com ele para tão longe quanto possível, se entenderia com Charlie Swan, o pai da jovem, depois e de alguma forma encontraria uma retratação pela humilhação sofrida pelo filho, desde que se mantivessem vivos.

Edward era um predador e podia ver na expressão corporal de Billy o que de fato o homem mais velho sentia e apesar de saber que era mais forte e capaz de por um fim àquela situação, temia por Isabella e não estava disposto a arriscar perdê-la. Tinha perdido sua amada uma vez e, estranhamente, o universo ou os deuses a tinha colocado a sua frente novamente. Não perderia sua alma gêmea uma segunda vez.

Lentamente, as mãos poderosas do vampiro se abriram e Jacob Black caiu de joelhos ao chão, tentando desesperadamente manter a vida.

- Solte-a. – Edward exigiu sem se importar com o homem aos seus pés, nem com os pensamentos que lhe indicava que o jovem pretendia alcançar a armar por baixo do paletó e atirar contra ele. Que atirasse. Seria um incomodo, mas logo estaria recuperado. Uma bala não poderia matá-lo. O importante era tirar Isabella do meio de toda àquela confusão.

Billy afrouxou seu aperto em torna da cintura de Bella, mas manteve seu revolver apontado para ela, enquanto passos incertos a levava até Edward.

Ela estava a não mais de dois passos de distancia e Edward estendeu sua mão em sua direção. A arma de Billy tinha sido abaixada e o senhor Black estava pronto para partir, levando consigo o filho, para se manterem a salvo. Nenhum dos presentes imaginou que Jacob seria estúpido o suficiente para colocar tudo a perder.

Edward tentou se mover quando a nova decisão de Jacob foi refletida em sua mente, e Isabella que estava de frente para o seu prometido e podia ver sua ação, fez o mesmo. Os dois agiram com a mesma intenção, manter a salvo àquele que amava.

Os braços protetores de Edward se fecharam ao redor do corpo pequeno de Isabella e por um misero segundo ele imaginou que tinha agido a tempo. Bella sorriu para ele, um sorriso radiante, como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ela estava, de certa forma, feliz. Tinha conseguido mantê-lo a salvo e o sangue que ela sentia escorrer sob seu vestido de galã não tinha importância nenhuma a ela.

Edward foi ao chão, segurando sua amada e a alinhou em seu braços com o máximo de cuidado. Fitou o rosto pálido, os olhos verdes e beijou sua testa. Os dois jovens apaixonados estavam tão firmemente presos em sua própria bolha – de despedia por parte dela, de culpa por parte dele, que não perceberam a presença dos demais vampiros a cercá-los.

Edward sabia o que fazer. Deveria mordê-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Não era assim que tinha imaginado. Queria poder explicar a ela, tudo que aconteceria, antes de transformá-la; queria ter a oportunidade de amá-la, ao menos uma vez, como humana; queria que ela estivesse confortável e segura.

- Faça! – Alice gritou para ele, enquanto roubava a arma da mão de Jacob e terminava o que Edward tinha começado. – Faça agora, Edward!

Não foi a fala da _irmã_ que o motivou, foi o olhar quase apagado da jovem nos seus braços e a as palavras sussurradas dela:

- Eu te amo, Edward!

Ele desejou dizer o mesmo, mas tudo o que fez foi afundar seus dentes no pescoço alvo e sugar o sangue doce dela. O sabor era inebriante e ele só foi capaz de parar quando Alice se colocou ao seu lado e lhe disse que se continuasse ele mesmo a estariam matando.

Alice segurou a cabeça de Isabella e abriu, delicadamente, a sua boca quando Edward rasgou o próprio pulso e o colocou entre lábios de Bella.

Ela estava inconsciente, portando não podia sugar o liquido espesso que poderia lhe trazer a vida de volta, então tudo o que Edward pôde fazer foi permanecer parado, permitindo que seu sangue deslizasse lentamente pela garganta dela.

- É o suficiente. – Carlisle pousou uma mão sobre o ombro do vampiro que considerava como um filho, mas Edward não queria correr o risco e manteve seu pulso no mesmo lugar, mesmo enquanto todos concordavam que era preciso deixar o local.

Edward ouviu todas as vozes, sabia o que cada um teria que fazer para que nenhum dos corpos fossem encontrados e que a família partiria imediatamente, mas não deu a menor atenção a nenhum dos preparativos. Apenas se levantou, com Isabella em seus braços, automaticamente ainda fitando o rosto querido, em busca de algum sinal de que ela estava voltando para ele.

...

A vigília de Edward Masen durou 2 dias e três noites. Todo o clã Cullen tinha se abrigado em uma cabana abandonada a não mais que alguns quilômetros de onde tudo tinha acontecido. Poderiam e deveriam ter ido mais longe, mas com Isabella ainda inconsciente, em meio a transformação, não se atreveram.

Todos, sem exceção, passaram algum tempo ao lado da jovem, tentando, de alguma forma, se aproximarem de Edward, mas nenhuma de suas tentativas surgiu efeito. Não até que os olhos de Bella, finalmente, voltaram a se abrir.

Isabella tinha renascido, como uma imortal, mas aos olhos de Edward continuava a mesma, tão doce, singela e apaixonante quanto antes.

As palavras que tinham sido deixadas de lado foram as primeiras a vir à tona:

- Eu te amo, Bella! – Ele disse a envolvendo em um abraço.

À Bella tudo era estranho. O mundo a sua volta tinha, de alguma forma, mudado, se tornado mais límpido e ensurdecedor. Tudo estava diferente, exceto a forma como seu coração saltava e um sorriso espontâneo lhe surgia a face ao olhar para Edward.

Ela apreciou cada letra da declaração dele e o apertou contra si com intensidade.

Edward sorriu, como não sorria desde que era apenas um jovem humano com sonhos tolos, apesar do aperto de morte que sua jovem vampira lhe proporcionava. Tinha consciência de como tudo deveria parecer estranho e aterrorizante para ela agora e que necessitaria de muita paciência para ensiná-la tudo o que fosse preciso. Mas pela primeira vez, desde que tinha sido transformado, Edward não sentia impaciência ou mã vontade. Tinha Isabella em seus braços e isso era tudo o que ele precisava, e sempre desejou.

Não foi apenas Bella Swan quem tinha sido transformada, Edward também tinha mudado. Tudo o que Carlisle sempre desejou e lutou para que ele se tornasse, tinha finalmente acontecido, graças ao amor puro e desprovido de segundas intenções que Isabella o oferecia tão placidamente.

**FIM!**


End file.
